wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twelve Hells
One of the many mysteries of life is what happens after death. On the world of Sprin'Torel, where you go often depends on two different factors. The first of which is dependent on which deity you follow. The second is a mix between how good of a person you are, and how well you follow your deity's tenants. While some gods, such as Qagta, don't care about your goodness (though their afterlife is hardly one to yearn for, and those who are deemed as not evil enough are said to fade out of existence after their death), your general goodness may be enough to allow you into a peaceful (or preferred equivalent) afterlife. For those who are not good enough, however, there are the Twelve Hells. Though the criteria for going to each of these twelve hells remains unknown to inhabitants of the Material Plane, there are some that seem to exist only to punish the absolute worst of the worst, while others are focus more on rehabilitation. While little is known about these hells as even those brought back to life from these hells can't seem to remember what it is like, countless rumours and legends seeped into the collective consciousness. One of these, that seem to remain consistent, is that The Twelve Hells are ruled over by a Triumvirate; Stavaria, Devros, and Serad'un - each of which rule over 4 unique hells to do with as they please. Of the three, Stavaria is often seen as the Hedonist, Devros as The Punisher, and Serad'un as The Warden,. Stavaria, The Hedonist's Domain Libog What's known of Libog is enough to make even the most perverse members of society cower with fear. Though the less educated people may believe that an afterlife in Libog is a perpetual orgy, scholars who have focused on the afterlife claim that people are used as little more than sex toys, brutally tortured while demons pleasure themselves around them. Pahirap When one thinks of hell, they're often brought to images of what Pahirap is described to be. This one is the most whips and chains of the hells, with people being tortured in the more classical sense. Though there are some that are often considered worse, this is one nobody would want to go near after they die. Utrpeni Though many scholars differ on how different Pahirap and Utrpeni are, the general consensus seems to be that Utrpeni lends itself more to slow, interesting punishments designed to bring about as much suffering as possible. Bida Afterlife in Bida is designed to make a person feel as alive as possible, with all their bodily and psychological needs - only to keep the prisoners from being satisfied. This is designed to keep the people trapped in his tehll in a constant state of misery, with no hope of ever escaping. Devros, The Punisher's Domain Soljit Soljit is perhaps one of the most well documented planes by those who return from the Twelve Hells, creating a more accurate image of the hell than any of the others. Yet - this could be in part because there's nothing there. Every account of this plane describes it in almost the exact same way; an infinite arid wasteland with no life to be found. Branner It is said that the fires on Branner are hot enough to put every flame in the Elemental Plane of Fire to shame. Yet unlike typical fire, these fires are designed to be as painful as possible, burning their immortal souls for all of eternity. Nuocta Similarly to Soljit, there is next to nothing to be found on Nuocta. Those who have come back have only remembered a severe cold, colder than anything they have ever experienced before. Yet, unlike the cold on the Material Plane, the chill that comes with this cold does not go away or numb over time, trying to be as punishing as possible. Bagyo It is said that the storms on Bagyo have been going on since the dawn of time and will continue into the death of everything. Unlike usual storms, which can be calming or soothing, the rain that falls either chills to the bone or is painfully hot, preventing anyone from getting too accustomed to one. Serad'un, The Warden's Domain Penjara It is said that the first prison on the material plane was created by someone who had been greeted by Serad'un in a dream and told them about Penjara. As such, Penjara has earned the name of The Prison Hell, said to house the absolute worst of the worst that all of history has to offer. Adsefydlu On the opposite end of the spectrum, Adsefydlu is supposed to hold people who have the greatest chance of rehabilitation so that they can move from The Hells to their preferred afterlife. Tamer than all the others, some scholars have even claimed that this isn't truly a hell, but more of a limbo between life and afterlife, determining where people ought to go. Izmisums According to legend, those who are sent to spend eternity in Izmisums will eventually lose their sense of self, becoming little more than a husk of who they were. Though it is often debated on how long it takes to lose your identity, those who come back even after being dead for barely a minute seem distant as if a piece of them was left behind. Kutengwa Nearly nothing is known about Kutengwa, as those who are said to have been sent there cannot seem to agree on what it's like. Though, this has also led to some scholars theorising that Kutengwa exists such that every soul gets sent to its own personal hell, none of them overlapping.